Hallelujah
by cremefeathersfalling
Summary: Part 1 of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series. Kurt has a gift. Warning: Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'.

.break.-

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, _

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday,_

_If only time flew like a dove._

.break.-

It was one o'clock in the morning and Kurt still lay awake in the dark quiet of his room. There we a lot of things on his mind lately to prevent him from falling asleep. The upcoming Warblers' practice was one of them (that was always one of them), along with his boyfriend Blaine and what kind of broach he could wear with his blazer and thinking of new ways to keep Wes and David to stop pestering him. Oh, there were big things too. Like the little life rapidly growing inside of him.

Kurt glanced down at his stomach in the dim, rubbing it absentmindedly. He wondered how Blaine would take it, or the Warblers. Or the whole school? Or worse, his dad? Everyone would probably label him more of an outcast, shun him and forget him. _'Get a hold of yourself, Kurt. If they're really your friends they'll help you,'_ his conscience reminded him. _'Especially Quinn.' _That's right, if he had no one else to go to, he could flee to Quinn. She'd been through this. She'd understand.

They were ok friends, and maybe this would strengthen their friendship. Kurt could always give the cheerleader fashion advice (wearing that uniform all the time must've been _so_ terrible!) and in return she could be there to comfort him. Kurt could definately tell Mercedes. She was his best friend, and she never onced judged him. She would be there for him. Kurt could tell Rachel - maybe. As long as she didn't tell Finn. If Finn found out, then he'd tell Burt, and _no_, he wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Kurt was pretty sure, despite how much he or Carole denied it, that his father was still wary of Blaine. Besides, he was only two months in, not yet showing noticablely. No one had to know for at least another month, when he'd have to explain why he was buying Dalton uniforms in a bigger size or why he was vomiting so much.

Kurt stared back up at his ceiling with a small sigh, looking to the white paint as if it held the answers and endings to all of his problems. The countertenor figured that tomorrow after Warblers' practice he'd stop by McKinley and corner Mercedes and Quinn, explaining why he'd been ignoring everyone for the past few days. Satisfied with his plan, Kurt turned on his side, a small hand resting on his stomach, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'.

.break.-

_Holding onto patience, wearing thin, _

_I can't force these eyes to see the end. _

_If only time flew like a dove, _

_Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up._

.break.-

"So...are you going to keep it?" Quinn questioned tentatively.

Mercedes, Kurt, and herself were sitting on the front steps to the girls' school. It was after everyone but the teachers and custodians had left, so it was silent except for the breeze twisting through their hair and the leaves. Kurt sighed and the girls, jumping to conclusion, took that as a 'yes'. Their eyes went wide, but Kurt didn't care. He knew it was against their religon to get an abortion, but not his.

"I... I don' know," Kurt started wearily, "I know I'm definately not ready for a kid. But I-"

Kurt was cut off when Mercedes gave him an odd look and interrupted him. "Don't you think you should at least tell Blaine? He's apart of this too...right?"

Kurt closed his eyes, chin in hands, and muttered "If you're asking if he's the father, then, yes. I would never cheat on him."

This elicited a small smile from the companion. However, it faltered when the feminine voice snapped, "And besides, it's _my_ body. Quinn never gave Puck a choice, did she?"

The blonde turned her head in shame, guilt written neatly along her smooth face.

"That was a stupid decision. It took me long enough to even tell him, let alone give him a chance."

Kurt sighed again. "He wasn't too happy when you told him about having a kid, anyway."

"And then he was sad when I chose to give Beth up," Quinn hissed, surpressing once locked-away memories. "Listen, at least tell Blaine before you decide to do anything, ok?"

Kurt gave a small huff and muttered, "Ok."

Mercedes patted his arm and stood up, her hand outstretched. "Come on, I'll buy you one of those fancy coffes at Starbucks. How does that sound?" she asked.

Kurt looked at her, then to Quinn, who was nodding and giving him a small, sad smile. Sighing for about the hundreth time that day, he took Mercedes' hand and stood up, forcing a quiet smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'.

.break.-

_And we've got time on our hands,_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_Time on our hands._

.break.-

Blaine was just collecting the sheetmusic in the Warbler's practice room, ready to leave for the day, when he heard a light knock on the thick wooden door. He smiled when he found Kurt poke his head through the door, looking behind him absentmindedly out the window. The older boy strode over to him and pecked his boyfriend's lips. He didn't fail to notice how it slightly startled the countertenor.

"Hey," Blaine said, his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Kurt looked up to him, then back down to the floor.

"Hey...I, uh, need to talk to you," -a sideways glance at the open door- "in private."

The younger boy looked up and turned quickly, shutting the door with a bit more force than intended. He moved back to Blaine, facing him as the slightly shorter boy put his palms on Kurt's waist. He could tell something was wrong. "Kurt, are you ok?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, spinning to pace awkwardly back and forth in front of Blaine. The other really wanted to help, he hated seeing his lover in so much distress, but he didn't exactly know what was going on. "Well... What's wrong?"

Kurt stopped and played with a loose thread at the end of his dark navy Dalton cardigan.

"You know a couple months ago, when Finn and my dad were on some fishing trip and Carole was visiting her sister in Dayton? And you stayed over the whole weekend? Remember?" Kurt looked up at his beau, then back down to the ground again. Blaine smirked, recalling the events of the two days.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, um," Kurt swallowed nervously, eyes trained on that single thread. "I...Blaine, I'm...p-pregnant."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was staring at him with wide eyes. The older teen let his arms fall limp at his sides, his gaze shifting to the floor. He didn't understand it. He knew Kurt was a carrier, and he was accepting, but a little surprised to say the least.

Kurt was watching him look away and clench his jaw aggresively. The fashionista thought Blaine was mad at him, when he was only mad at himself. He'd promised himself he'd never be like his dad. Blaine looked up and saw tears leaking over Kurt's eyelids. It was a small, tentative "Blaine..?" that made him fall out of his thoughts.

"Come here," he whispered, stepping forward and embracing the younger boy. Kurt bent his head and sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the other's torso and fisting his blazer desperately. Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back, murmuring things like "easy," and "it's alright". Kurt kept making this oddly strangled sobs, coughing and sputtering and choking uselessly onto Blaine's shoulder. The latter didn't mid, however; he was quite used to comforting Kurt. He never cried this hard before, though.

After several moments of crying, Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up towards his, looking into his misty eyes. "I love you and...I'll be there for you," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'. Part one of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, _

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday,_

_If only time flew like a dove._

.break.-

"Are you ok?"

Blaine looked up from Kurt's now almost noticable stomach, gripping his hand tighter. They were standing outside Kurt's house, ready to break the news to Burt. Really, Blaine just wanted to flee from the house and hide in his room, to forget and ignore this whole mess. But he promised Kurt he'd be there for him, and, well... this was too big a thing to just walk away from.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, pressing their foreheads together. "Honestly," he said, "I feel like I'm going to vomit."

Kurt closed his eyes and emitted a quiet giggle. "Welcome to my world." He sighed and said, "Well, we'd better get this over with, huh?" Blaine nodded solemnly, following the boy inside.

"Dad?" Kurt called out as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey, son," was all Blaine heard before Burt turned from the stove, engulfing his child in a hug. The older man stood, his hands on his boy's shoulders.

"You gained weight?" he questioned, the color ebbing away from Kurt's face.

"I, uh, guess so-"

Burt turned and nodded towards Blaine. "Hey, Blaine... How are you?"

The curly-haired boy could make out the forced polietness. _'For my sake,' _Kurt had once said. _'He likes you, but I don't think he fully trusts you.'_

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine."

Burt nods slightly and turns back to Kurt. "You're home early; it's only four o' clock. You're usually home by six or so."

"Well, Warblers practice was cancelled. Wes has the flu and Thad's grandma passed away, so he's at the funeral. David just called it off."

Burt had a confused look on his face, but just nodded and said "Oh. Well, dinner'll be ready soon, so just-"

"Dad? I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

The man turned, meeting Kurt's eyes. "Yeah, Kurt?"

Kurt took a deep breath, clasping Blaine's hand, closing his eyes. "Dad, I- I'm, uh." He wet his lips nervously. "I'm p-pregnant." He stumbled over the words.

For a while, it's just father and son, both showing no change in expressions, just staring each other down. Then, finally, Burt looked over to Blaine, suddenly launching him against the wall, untwining his and Kurt's fingers harshly. "You did this, huh? _You _did _this _to _my_ son?" Burt growls, holding the teen still by the throat. Blaine has his hands up in defeat, surrender, and Kurt is clawing pleadingly, desperately at his father.

"Dad, please, stop! Daddy, _please!_" Kurt manages to somewhat pull Burt away, and all three are staring at each other. The use of Kurt's childhood nickname for his father makes him seem so young. Burt sighes, rubbing his forehead and pushing his cap back. Of course, he knew Kurt had the ability to bear a child. He just figured his son wouldn't fulfill it until he was like, forty.

"I- I'm dissapointed in you, Kurt." He held up a hand when Kurt began to protest.

"And I'm..._beyond_ pissed with you, Blaine. But...I want you to stay home, Kurt. Bring in all of your things from Dalton this weekend. And, Blaine? Wheather you want to or not you're apart of this, too, which means you need to support this kid. You may stay here -I'll talk to your mom about it- but I want you to work at the shop. Understood?"

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

Burt nodded. "Kurt... I'm really dissapointed in you." He turned to go back to his and Carole's room.

Kurt watched him go, choking back tears, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'. Part one of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_Holding onto patience, wearing thin, _

_I can't force these eyes to see the end. _

_If only time flew like a dove, _

_Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up._

.break.-

"Ugh. This is _your_ fault," Kurt hisses, lifting his head out of the toilet bowl and grimacing at Blaine standing in the doorway. The boy sighs, crossing the stall and sitting on the floor next to his beau. He rubs his back gentlely. They were at the mall, because Kurt complained about "Even though I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't window-shop!"

"You'll get through it. You have before with everything," Blaine says, massaging Kurt's back. The younger boy looks up at him, trying to glare, but failing. He smiles, a sign of gratefulness that Blaine's there, going through this with him. He's just about to properly thank him when another wave of nauseua hits him.

"O-Oh God," he mutters, tipping his head back into the bowl and retching, stomach convulsing. Blaine makes a disgusted face, but only turns slightly, still kneading Kurt's back easily. No one -thankfully- is in the bathroom, so the boys are alone. For a minute, anyway.

Dave pushes open the heavy bathroom door, trudging in. When he enters the room, he suspects no one's there. But there's the sound of vomiting and Dave's surprised when he sees Kurt hunched over a toilet and Blaine sitting beside him. Well, not really. It was a shock to everyone when Kurt's stomach started forming and the signs were unmistakeable, but more to Dave than anyone. He wasn't mad, yeah, well, maybe he was jealous. At least he was willing to admit that. But, no, he wasn't mad. It wasn't his problem, anyway. Right?

Blaine notices him -Kurt's still vomiting- and nods in greeting. Dave nods back, eyes flickering to Kurt, who's paused for a minute, breathing thickly and painfully, before continuing his previous activity. Dave feels terrible for Kurt, and even if he doesn't really like Blaine that much, he feels bad for him, too. Speaking of not liking Blaine, Dave thinks about the small peace the two made when Kurt announced the news to the glee club (Jacob Ben Israel is useful, _sometimes_.)

As Dave's washing his hands, Kurt leans back, sighing and huffing distasefully. He gets up, unnoticing for the moment, and turns on the faucet. Sticking his head under the running water, he clears out his mouth, spits the water back out, and straightens up. He and Dave are watching each other carefully and Kurt glances over at Blaine for a moment.

"How are you, Dave?" he asks softly, looking at him sheepishly.

The jock nods. "Fine. I, uh, guess you're not doing so well." He geustures towards the toilet.

Kurt blushes, nods. "Uh, yeah."

The jock finds it impossible not to stare at his stomach.

Dave swallows thickly, muttering, "Well, I, uh, better go." He leaves swiftly, easily, ignoring tears and the impulse to punch something.

.break.-

**AN:** Much editing and thought went into this chapter. I like it though; I felt the story needed some Kurtofsky action. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'. Part one of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_And we've got time on our hands,_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_Got nothing but, got nothing but_

_Time on our hands._

.break.-

After about five months into his pregnancy, Kurt notices that Finn will not stop staring. It bothers him because he knows his step-brother is still not used to the fact that he even has a boyfriend, but does he really have to stare at him all the time like that? Later, Carole will joke and say it's the hormones acting up when Kurt and Blaine are lounging on the couch and the countertenor catches Finn gawking again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kurt snapped.

The jock jumped, eyes flitting to the other's face. Blaine was sitting in the corner of the couch, an arm on the arm rest and the other around Kurt's waist, resting on his thick stomach. He jumped too, looking curiously at Kurt. Both boys were waiting for an answer.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Finn inquired, eyebrow twitching in an attempt to lift only one up.

Kurt rolled his eyes and growled, "I'm talking about you staring at me! Jeez, do think I like being so fat?"

"I-"

"I can't even fit into my biggest shirts anymore! I have to wear this idiot's shirts," -Kurt gestured to Blaine- "and all he has band and sports tees! It's _awful!_"

Blaine lifted up a finger in objection, Kurt gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Dude, I just- I've never seen a prego guy before." Finn muttered, bringing his eyes away from Kurt's stomach again.

Kurt huffed annoyedly, turning his eyes back to the TV.

"Don't call me 'dude'."

.break.-

**AN:** This is like the shortest chapter, but I wanted a chapter with Finn interaction, and this is all I could come up with. ^^;


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hallelujah

Author: catsblackmagic

Warning: Language, Mpreg

Rating: M

Characters/Paring: Kurt/Blaine

Disclaimer: It'd be nice to own Glee. ^^ But I don't. :c

Summary: This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever.

Author's Note: The title and lyrics (in italics) are from Paramore's 'Hallelujah'. Part one of the 'Let the Flames Begin' series.

.break.-

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, _

_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday,_

_If only time flew like a dove._

.break.-

Blaine had just decided he hated childbirth when Kurt clasped his hand tightly. The younger boy was stretched out on the hospital, writhing in pain. For male pregnancies, Blane was told cesarian sections were to be done. They were prepping Kurt for surgery now. Blaine was allowed to be in there with him, but he was forced to wear a smock like the doctors.

The boy turned to Kurt, smoothing down his soaking hair. There was a thick blanket of sweat across his forehead and his face was red with the exhurstion of pain. Blaine was sure there were nail marks on his palm now, and though the pain was terrible in his hand, he tried to imagine what Kurt was going through. He really couldn't and just felt so _bad_ for his beau.

The nurses had some sleeping gas in Kurt, so the sweating and appearance of pain was more rare on his face. Soon they were carefully slicing into his stomach and Blaine absolutely had to turn away. Several moments later, a soft cry broke throught the low din of hospital machienery. Blaine looked over, and saw, with amazement, his own baby.

A softly smiling nurse handed him the bairn in a pink blanket, saying, "We're gonna move him over to a regular room; they're still working on stitching him up and he'll be exhausted and in pain when he wakes." Blaine nodded, smiling at her. He looked down at the child, it's greenish-blue-grey eyes reflecting Kurt's.

"Hello, Alexandra Elizibeth Hummel," Blaine said, reciting the name they had decided on for a girl; Kurt's mother's name for the middle name and Blaine's deceased grandmother's middle name for her first name.

"Well," Blaine said, grinning. "You're no Christopher Everette."

.break.-

**AN:** Yay, little babies! :D

I chose the girl name from Kurt's "middle name" from Brittany/Britney (2x04), which is suspected to be his mom's name. I made up Blaine grandma's middle name; I like the name Alex for a girl. And, of course, Christopher Everette comes from Chris Colfer and Darren Criss' names. :D

I'm also continuing this series with a sequel, even maybe a third part. Possibly. ^^' Anyway, keep an eye out for it; It's called 'Miracle'.


End file.
